What's next?
by Dineka38
Summary: Juste après la fin du 2.21 "All Hell Breaks Loose par 1". Pendant que Dean pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'est-ce qui arrive à son petit frère au même moment?


-Sam, look out!

-No!

-Sam, hey.

-Hey, come here.

-Let me look at you.

-Hey, look.

-Look at me.

-It's not even that bad, all right?

-Sammy?

-Sam!

-Hey, listen to me.

-We're gonna patch you up, okay?

-You'll be good as new.

-I'm gonna take care of you.

-I got you.

-That's my job, right?

-Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother.

-Sam?

-Sam!

-Sammy!

-No, no, no.

-Oh, god.

-Sam!

A son réveil, il se sentit comme à l'intérieur d'un sauna. Il faisait anormalement chaud. Il se redressa vivement, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur; sa blessure le rappelant à l'ordre. Il se rallongea sur le sol crevassé et brûlant. Les récents évènements se remirent peu à peu en place dans son esprit: Azazel et sa guerre, la compétition entre tous les psychiques, Jake et lui combattant, Dean et Bobby, cette douleur aiguë dans le dos, Dean courant vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras, le suppliant de rester éveillé, puis plus rien. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Bordel, où je suis encore tombé…?

Une voix sortie de nulle part, parla.

-Sammy, quelle surprise de te voir ici, je dois dire que je n'attendais pas de si tôt! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer le banquet et de prévenir… Ca fait quand même plaisir de te voir, depuis le temps…

Cette voix. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il se releva vivement, oubliant ses douleurs. Il déglutit bruyamment.

-Meg? C'est toi? Tu n'es pas censée être en Enfer…?

-Oh mais j'y suis déjà mon cœur, et toi aussi à présent! Bienvenue parmi nous, sweety! On a toute l'éternité devant nous pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître… J'en salive d'avance…

-Ca sera sans moi, Meg. Tu me dégoûtes!

-Tss, tss, tss, Samuel Winchester, c'est pas joli de dire ça. Mary et John ne vont pas être très fiers de toi s'ils t'entendent…

Je dois dire cependant que tu es moins vulgaire que ton grand-frère, ce cher Dean. Ah, on a pas eu de chance de l'avoir à dîner… Mais ça ne serait tarder, Sammy…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire mauvais.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Meg?

Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi son aîné viendrait en Enfer s'il n'était pas mort?

Sa naïveté la fit rire.

-Fais un peu marcher tes méninges! Toi mort, ton frère est brisé, à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il ne peut vivre sans toi et inversement. Tu comprends mieux, à présent? En ce moment, il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur ton cadavre, sweety!

Elle ferma les yeux, un grand sourire agaçant scotché sur ses lèvres rouge sang, pour mieux entrevoir la scène.

-Oh comme c'est attendrissant…Dean te racontant une histoire, je crois que je vais verser une petite larme, Sam… Qu'il est craquant quand il est si vulnérable… C'est si facile de…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un hurlement de Sam, qui n'en pouvait plus. Il pouvait déjà imaginer dans quel désespoir se trouvait Dean, ce qui le rendait assez mal à l'aise, mais que Meg lui décrive ce qu'il se passait l'anéantissait.

-Stop, ça suffit Meg…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, satisfaite de l'effet escompté.

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était désemparé face à la tristesse et la souffrance qu'éprouvait Dean, qu'éprouvait son aîné en ce moment. Celui-ci qui avait toujours été là pour lui, vivant les bonnes comme les mauvaises passes à ses côtés, encaissant chaque coup, chaque peine sans un mot, sans une plainte. Il l'admirait pour ça. A chacune de ses visions, il l'écoutait silencieusement, l'apaisait comme il savait si bien le faire depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, et lui faisait toujours confiance.

Il avait une confiance absolue en son petit frère qu'il aimait tant.

Le cœur de Sam se serra et ses larmes doublèrent de volume. Il se sentait si frustré et impuissant face à la douleur de son grand-frère car il ne pouvait le rassurer, l'étreindre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il était fier d'être son petit frère et qu'il était désolé de partir, de le laisser seul.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, car c'était de sa faute si son aîné, habituellement si fort et épanoui, était à présent si vulnérable, dévasté par le chagrin et par une sombre et profonde culpabilité.

Il ferma les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de couler et baissa la tête, irrité par le peu de remords et de compassion qu'éprouvait Meg.

_Après tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir, le contraire m'aurai étonné_, pensa-t-il.

-Sweety, fais pas cette tête! Tu n'es pas content d'être avec moi?

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, se trémoussant et mettant ses formes en valeur. Elle portait une somptueuse tunique d'un rose fuchsia, fendue au niveau de ses fines jambes, les dévoilant très sensuellement.

-Je sais que tu as envie de tout ça, Sammy… Tu ne peux décoller ton regard, hum!

Tout ça sera à toi pour l'éternité! Toi, moi! N'est-ce pas merveilleux, sweety?

Sam soupira bruyamment. Meg avait raison, sa physionomie l'attirait énormément, mais une chose change la donne à présent: Meg était un démon, ni plus ni moins. Cela avait largement refroidi ses ardeurs.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dur et distant dans le sien.

-Meg, primo, arrête de m'appeler chéri à tout bout de champ! Secundo, c'est vrai que je te trouve très attirante mais tout ça, c'est du passé, maintenant que je connais ta vraie nature! Pour finir, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, j'ai horreur de jouer les baby-sitters!

Ses paroles n'enchantèrent guère la jeune femme, dont les beaux yeux pistache virèrent au noir, semblables aux ténèbres, et son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une mine renfrognée et des traits tirés de tous côtés de son visage. Pour finir, des étincelles de flammes frémirent autour d'elle, ce qui fit reculer Sam de quelques pas, apeuré. Le sol se mit à trembler, secouant dangereusement les pics accrochés ça et là dans la grotte. Un de ceux-ci tomba et vint s'écraser aux pieds de Sam, déstabilisé et tremblant comme une feuille.

-Sweety, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça… Tu sais, je suis profondément vexée à présent… Et lorsque je suis vexée, je suis vraiment très en colère… Tu vas voir tout cela par toi même…

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un rire assourdissant et glacial, qui résonna en écho dans l'ensemble de la caverne. Sam se raidit, sentant son regard posé durement sur lui. Tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante fit son apparition au niveau de ses côtes, lui arrachant un cri. Le sourire de Meg se réinstalla sur son visage. Épuisé, Sam sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.


End file.
